A Time Where Friendships Were Made, Not Broken
by Utakata1
Summary: Naruto has grown in the last two years training with Jiraiya. Now he is face to face with his former teammate Sasuke. And soon after he is thrown across the dimensions into the world of Dragon Ball Z. A horrible threat looms upon the earth in the from of Cell, who has challenged the Z fighters to a tournament, will Naruto try and help them? Or will he abandon them to their fate?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION, I'M SORRY THAT IT IS RATHER SHORT, BUT I PLAN ON MAKING THIS MUCH LONGER. ENJOY, AND DON'T BE A HATER...REVIEW IF YOU WISH, I'D LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**

Sadness.

Fear.

Rage.

These were but a fraction of the raw and powerful emotions that Naruto felt as he saw Sasuke standing above him near the Hidden Grass Village. Sasuke smirked.

"The little cub followed the Hawk blindly to it's own demise."

Naruto clenched his teeth and shouted, "What gives you the right to treat me like a child?! You're the one who _betrayed_ his comrades, tried to _murder_ his best friend, merely for the sake of power!" Sasuke seemed shocked at his outburst, but shook it off with a chuckle.

"I may have done the things you say, and that may make me a traitorous cockroach, but I don't care. I like it here; it's nice and dark, perfectly fine for one such as me." Sasuke eyes gleamed with a happiness Naruto had never seen before. Yamato could sense the attack before it happened. He instantly shielded Naruto with a wooden dome, as Sasuke sent a ray of lightning at his former teammate. Sakura appeared in front of the Uchiha, and put all of her chakra into her fist, attempting to knock out Sasuke. He drew his sword, and slashed an X onto her chest. Sakura screamed, and Naruto burst through the Wood Style and caught her.

"N-Naruto..." She said, reaching up tentatively towards his face. Naruto grasped her shaking hand, trying to force the tears that were falling hopelessly back into his eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Don't...die...on me." She said faintly, her hand falling limp to the ground. Sasuke didn't look twice.

"Serves her right ya know, always stepping in, trying to help when she only hindered." Naruto twitched, and Yamato could sense the blood thirst growing, growing ever more powerfully inside of Naruto.

"You..._bastard!_" Naruto said, his voice breaking with fury. Suddenly, Red Chakra exploded from his body, sending him into a wild rampage. He became covered in the Fox's Cloak, and then grew the six tails. The bones that covered him made Sasuke shiver with excitement.

"Finally, a chance to see that power within you!" Sasuke leapt down toward Naruto, forming the seals for his first attack. Before he could launch his jutsu however, Naruto sent a Biju Bomb flying through the air at Sasuke, and the shinobi barely had enough time to dodge the violent mass of chakra that surely would've killed him. Naruto appeared in a flash and the two warriors locked eyes for only a second.

"_**Naruto..."**_ The Kyubi said, beckoning Naruto towards the seal, _**"Come here...and rip this seal off, so that we can show him my...I mean our power!"**_ Naruto snickered.

"I don't need you Kyubi. I don't need you, or your power."

The Kyubi chuckled, _**"Oh, but how wrong you are. Was it not Yondaime Hokage that sealed me inside an insignificant little bug like you, in order to **_**protect**_** his village?" **_

Naruto put a hand up to the Fox's snout and said, "Get lost!"

Suddenly, both the Fox and Naruto looked in surprise to see Sasuke standing next to them, holding a hand out to the demon. "Sasuke...how, how did you?"

"Heh-heh, so this is what you were hiding? The Kyubi eh?" he said, staring the beast directly in the eyes. Naruto was stunned into silence. How could Sasuke be here? In the room of the seal? The Kyubi broke the silence.

"_**An Uchiha huh? Every time I see those accursed eyes it makes me want to eat you!"**_

"You can't do that in the current position you're in now can you?"

The Fox snarled, and instantly, five claws reached for Sasuke, only to be stopped mere inches from his chest. The Kyubi roared. Sasuke just sat there, his eyes evil looking.

"_**I haven't felt a chakra this ominous or seen eyes this evil, since the beginning."**_ The Fox said, snickering all the while. Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"Who do they remind you of?"

The Fox smiled, his fangs gleaming in the darkness.

"_**I haven't seen someone like you...since the days of Uchiha Madara."**_

Suddenly Sasuke forced all of his chakra into the beast's cage, sending the monster into a peaceful slumber.

Naruto awoke several hours later to a most gruesome sight. All the members of his team, dead. Yamato's body was lying in the corner of the room, three kunai in his chest. Sai's body, well...let's just say his head was severed. Naruto looked around at the carnage, and unable to control himself sobbed. He sobbed loudly, crying for what seemed like hours and hours on end.

When he had finally stopped crying, he lied down next to Sakura's corpse, exhausted. His mind was lost in a sea of torment and confusion. Why hadn't Sasuke killed him too? Why was he the only left alive? Naruto was too tired to answer, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

When he finally woke up, he found himself in a bed, with a fresh pair of clean clothes beside him on the nightstand. Without question as to why he got here, he put on the clothes and walked through the house. He managed to find the kitchen, and he sat down at the table.

"Well, you're looking better! How are you feeling?" A voice said from behind him. Naruto was so shocked that he nearly fell out of the chair. He turned around to see a man about Kakashi-Sensei's age, with extremely black, messy hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Who, who are you mister?" Naruto asked carefully, not knowing what his next move should be. The man smiled, and laughed. Naruto automatically found him to be a good person, his chakra was weird, but there was warmth to it that he had never felt before.

"My name is Goku!"


	2. Chapter 2

Goku was extremely surprised to see a teenager fall out of the sky like a rock. The Saiyan was sure that the kid was dead on impact, but he saw his chest rise up and down slowly, like he was asleep. Goku scratched his head, not sure what to do next. He had promised to meet up with Piccolo and the others, but he couldn't just leave this kid here, especially since he was helpless in this state. So Goku called Nimbus and had his cloud carry the boy to Chi-Chi with a note explaining why. It didn't surprise him to see the boy awake when he got back some time later.

"My name is Goku!" he said when the kid asked for his name. Goku chuckled, but at the same time he was questioning who the kid was and why he was here. He had a headband where located in the middle was a metal plate that held the insignia he was sure was leaf. And to make things even stranger, the boy had whisker marks along his cheeks, almost like he was an animal.

"I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you, but…where am I exactly?"

Goku was snapped back into reality by Naruto's voice. "I found you in the forest, and I took you here." Goku was getting extremely close, almost uncomfortably so. Naruto began to shrink away.

_**What're you so afraid of boy? This one has almost no chakra at all! You could take him in a fight!**_

_Shut up Kyubi!_

Goku shot backward in shock, sensing another presence within Naruto. This other presence was…evil incarnate. Hatred seethed from the presence, and Goku became very scared, something that he had never felt before. Not even Frieza could've sent him into a state of fear like this. Goku shook his head, wiping away any thoughts of doubt. "Wh-What was that?" he whispered to himself.

Naruto realized that the Kyubi was becoming restless, and forced himself to calm down in front of the stranger. As the two stared at each other, they became more curious about who they really were. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a young boy about a year younger than Naruto shouted, "Dad! They're about to come out of the chamber!" Goku turned to the boy.

"Has it been that long already? Wow, I must be on overdrive or something!"

Goku turned back to Naruto, "C'mon, you can meet the others!" Naruto was about to decline, but before he could Goku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him high into the air.

Naruto was violently heaving by the time the three of them arrived at Kami's Lookout. Goku placed Naruto gently upon the ground and watched as he hysterically fell on the tile.

"Goku, you're here!" Said a man with short-cropped hair, a scar across his cheek.

"What took you so long?" A bald, three-eyed monk asked. Naruto stared at the two people, wondering Goku's association with them. Suddenly a figured moved in the shadows, and a green form stepped into the sunlight.

"Goku...who's the boy?" he asked, his voice deep and intimidating. Goku looked back at Naruto and laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha I forgot all about him! Piccolo, this is Naruto." Piccolo stood tall over Naruto, examining the boy with his hard eyes. _There's something off about this kid. His Ki is weird, but there is a lot of it_. He thought. Naruto shivered, remembering the hostile stares from the people of the Village. But Naruto soon realized that the green man, or Piccolo as he was called, was not staring at him maliciously. Naruto sensed the other people's chakra, noticing that it too seemed small and insignificant, but it still gave off that weird aura.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a small dwarfish man with a turban. "Vegeta and Trunks have just exited the Chamber, you should see them immediately." Naruto sensed a huge chakra enter his mind, followed by another one very similar. Soon, they both shrank, as if their entire existence was a lie. Naruto, Goku, and the rest of the group turned a corner and saw them. Naruto saw a kid about a couple years older than him wiping the sweat off of his brow, his hair a bright purple. Next to him was a man with black hair much like Goku's, but it was spiked up. The man turned to them and Naruto shuddered. That man had a look of power in his eyes...they were exactly like Sasuke's.

_**Watch out for this one,**_ the Kyubi said faintly, _**He's not what he appears to be...**_

"Kakarot what are you doing out here squabbling like a toddler, get in there!" Suddenly the man looked at Naruto and a hint of surprise flashed on his face.

"What's with the brat?"

Goku laughed. "His name is Naruto."

"I don't care what his name is Kakarot all I wanted to know is what is he doing here?!"

Naruto shivered, feeling the anger from the man roll off in waves. Before Naruto could react however, the man was staring at him with hostile eyes. "Who are you?" the man snarled. Goku quickly went in between them.

"Vegeta, enough..."

"He could be an Android for all we know!"

"I doubt that."

"Do you think i'm stupid Kakarot? You just randomly bring a _child_ here without consent of any of us and you think that I can just sit down and trust him?"

"Vegeta calm down, you're blowing things _way_ out of proportion."

"The Hell I am!"

Vegeta picked up Naruto and threw him off of the Lookout. Goku and the rest stared in silent shock as Vegeta turned around. Suddenly Vegeta heard footsteps and turned to see Naruto racing towards him, a fist aimed for his face. Vegeta ducked and tripped Naruto. Naruto soon found himself flying backwards into one of the buildings, and he slammed into the concrete. Naruto soon found himself coughing up blood as the Kyubi's chakra healed his wounds. The feeling of Sasuke's punches was like a tap on the shoulder compared to what Vegeta had just done. Goku ran towards Naruto, but before he could reach him Vegeta was already preparing his next attack. "Goodbye whoever you are...enjoy your stay in Hell!"

Suddenly a bright blue light launched from Vegeta's hands, and Naruto felt a searing heat from the attack. He dodged and where he once stood an explosion knocked out the wall. _You think it's some form of Fire Style?_

_**I'm not sure...never in all of my time sealed inside you humans have I ever seen a Fire Style like that.**_

Naruto formed hand signs, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ And in midair he had his clone form a Rasengan and he kicked off of the clone, using his forward momentum to spring at Vegeta. Vegeta was horrified as the boy held a bright blue ball of Ki in his hand as he shouted, "RASENGAN!" The attack hit Vegeta and sent him spiraling into the ground.

Naruto panted heavily. But to no avail, Vegeta stood up from the rubble. "Impressive attack for one such as you," he said, wiping the dust off of his shoulder, "I haven't had to dust myself off since I fought Kakarot." But unbeknownst to Naruto, Vegeta was boiling with fury. That attack the boy had done had torn apart his flesh...and it was quick-thinking that made Vegeta eat the last Sensu bean in his pocket. Naruto was terribly frightened as the Saiyan took three large leaps and kicked him in the throat. Naruto threw up blood and went soaring into the air, landing with a solid thud.

Goku could sense the air around them go cold. Suddenly Gohan gasped in fear, his eyes wide with terror as he looked at Naruto. Goku turned and saw Naruto have an extremely red aura surround him. _So much hate...how could this much hate be in one person? _He thought while taking a few steps back. Vegeta also noticed the startling changes in Naruto. His hair became more shaggy and his eyes a bloodthirsty red. His fangs grew longer, and the whisker marks on his cheeks harshened. Vegeta was shocked to see how feral the boy had become. Naruto crouched down and snarled,

"_Vegeta!_ I'm going to rip you _limb_ from _limb_ until you don't exist anymore! _I'll kill you!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto growled, and charged at a surprised Vegeta. Vegeta quickly recovered, and fired off three blasts of energy. Naruto roared, and the three attacks were effortlessly deflected. Naruto swung at Vegeta, an arm of chakra extending towards his chest. Vegeta ducked, and attempted to fire off another energy blast when Naruto grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly, causing the bones to snap. Vegeta snarled, and kicked Naruto, causing him to retreat back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta was contemplating on whether to trick the boy into following him into the chamber, where he planned to defeat him there, when he remembered what new trick he had been dying to try out.

"Well, well _boy_!" Vegeta smiled, cracking his knuckles. "You seem to have me on the ropes...but now it's my turn!" Suddenly the air crackled with electricity, and Naruto froze, awed by this weird sensation. Vegeta hunched over, his teeth clenched as he was growling and shouting. Suddenly he screamed, "HAAAH!" and the man disappeared in a flash of golden light. Naruto turned around, looking for the warrior when he felt a massive chakra. Naruto looked up to see Vegeta, floating above him. "Looking for me?" He asked, smiling darkly. Naruto roared, and leapt at Vegeta, but he was kicked with a force many times greater than he had originally felt. The bones beneath Naruto's chest snapped and shattered, and he cried out in pain.

_**Naruto, you need me...**_ the Kyubi whispered deep within the recesses if Naruto's mind.

_I can't...die until...i become Hokage..._ Naruto thought as he lost consciousness.

Vegeta watched Naruto for a few minutes until he was fully satisfied that he had finished the boy off. Vegeta took a deep breath, and his golden hair went back to his original black color. Goku was instantly in front of Vegeta, and stared his friend down. "That was entirely uncalled for!"

"I don't care Kakarot, he was a threat."

"You _made_ him into one! He was just defending himself!"

"Don't lecture me you lower class weakling!"

Goku and Vegeta instantly went Super Saiyan, and the two snarled angrily at each other. Suddenly a power level so unbelievably high crossed across the senses of everyone at the tower. The two warriors looked over at where Naruto lay, and saw him stand up. What caught their attention the most, was the boy's eyes, causing them to freeze with fear. Naruto's eyes were completely different from when he had just fought Vegeta, and Goku knew that whatever those eyes belonged too, it definitely wasn't human. The thing pointed at them both and said in a hollow voice,

"_**I don't know what you two are...but you're definitely not shinobi.**_"

"What are you?!" Vegeta asked, taking a offensive stance. The thing snarled inhumanly, and Vegeta saw a gruesome sight. Hundreds of houses, burning to the ground as mountains shook and tsunamis crashed upon the shore. All Vegeta felt was pain...suffering...fear...and hate. The toll it took on him silenced him long enough to send him into a state of hysteria, and the Saiyan stood there, babbling on and on about the end of time. Goku saw whatever it was that spoke through Naruto. A demon Fox of Nine-Tails. _What...is that?_ Goku thought as he gulped down his fear.

"_**You seem to have a power that rivals my own in it's weakest form..."**_

"What do you want demon?!"

"_**Ho-ho-ho, so you can see me? That's impressive, not many people can!**_" The demon made Naruto cross his arms and smile. "_**Let me warn you just this once before I go...**_"

"Wh-what is it?"

The demon nodded towards Vegeta and said, "_**This one...he's just like my host's teammate. Power-hungry, obsessive, ruthless. If he was from our world he'd be famous, and that would be a death sentence.**_"

Goku became restless, "Get on with it!"

The fox snarled, making Goku's heart stop cold. "_**Let me finish!**_" Goku nodded and became silent. "_**If he kills Naruto...I will be **_**very**_** unhappy, and I am not one you would wish to cross.**_" The voice of the fox faded, and before he was gone said, "_**Don't make me come out again...or I will kill you!**_" Suddenly Naruto collapsed and the coldness in the air was gone. Trunks went to Vegeta's aid, trying to calm him down.

Naruto awoke surrounded by the Z-Fighters, and he panicked, screaming loudly, "Don't touch me!" Goku laughed.

"Calm down Naruto! We were just worried about you! Vegeta kicked you pretty hard!"

Naruto glanced at Vegeta, concerned about the man's emotionless face. Goku quickly changed the subject by asking, "Where are you from?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question and was prepared to tell a long story about his history when he remembered he was surrounded by unknowns, and an unknown that could become an enemy. "Sorry," he said, "It's customary in my village for one to shed his secrets about himself before the other replies." Goku ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Then he began to tell the long, engrossing tale of the Saiyan race, along with his own history. Goku became especially concerned when Naruto's eyes widened after he had explained the concept of Super Saiyan.

"And now the Earth faces an even bigger threat," Goku sighed, "An Android by the name of Cell has challenged us all to what he likes to call the _Cell Games_. He has DNA from every one of us, so that makes him practically invincible, especially since he absorbed Androids 17 and 18."

Naruto questioned himself on whether or not to explain his home and his powers, but he thought it best to leave out the Kyubi, mainly for safety reasons. Naruto went on to explain about his home village, and it's history, along with the history of the world that he had managed to remember during the Academy days.

"And we have these rulers called Kage, or Shadow. The Kage is the village's strongest shinobi, and leads us. There's one for each of the five Hidden Villages. There's _Hokage_ or Fire Shadow, that's my Kage, and then there's _Kazekage_ or Wind Shadow, _Tsuchikage_ or Earth Shadow, _Mizukage_ or Water Shadow, and then there's the _Raikage _or Lightning Shadow."

Goku looked at Vegeta, and noticed that his friend's stress had somewhat relaxed. Suddenly a thought came across Goku's mind. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that attack you used on Vegeta earlier, the one where you focused your Ki into the palm of your hand, and released in a spiral?"

"You mean the Rasengan? And uh...it's not called Ki, it's called Chakra."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But uh, would you mind showing it to some of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is is that we can learn a lot from each other. Would you mind teaching us some of your techniques so we can fight Cell? We'd teach you some of ours in return."

Naruto sat for a while, considering. He'd love to learn what Vegeta had used on him. The man in the turban coughed and said, "I hate to break up this little chat but the Chamber won't be open for long." Goku turned and Gohan followed him. Naruto was grabbed by his collar and dragged with them. "Who in the-?" he shouted as he looked up. He saw Vegeta, looking right at the chamber door.

"Get in there and teach that fool your techniques!" Vegeta said as he threw Naruto through the door and it shut behind him with a solid thud.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stared at an infinitely empty space, nothing but a blank white sea. He winced as he felt the intense heat, and saw Goku and Gohan attacking each other, firing Ki blasts as if it was life or death. Naruto sat and watched with an awestruck expression. Such _power! _He watched for a little until the two warriors noticed him sitting there. "It's about time you came!" Gohan said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Huh? About time?" Naruto asked, befuddled.

Goku looked at Naruto and laughed, "It's been a week!"

Naruto was stunned. It had already been a week in here for them? But he had watched them enter not two seconds before him! Goku saw the boy's puzzled look and said. "Time in here is different than out there. A day on Earth is a year in this chamber."

Naruto's mouth hit the floor, and he noticed that he was sweating heavily. The shinobi took off his jacket and desperately tried to cool himself off, to little effect. Goku put his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Best way to get rid of the heat is to sweat more by sparring." Naruto looked up and smiled at Goku.

Naruto and Gohan stood across from each other, hands up and bodies in defensive positions. Goku signaled them to start, and Gohan shouted as he fired off a beam of energy causing Naruto to retreat. Gohan fired off a few more shots when he felt the air behind him shudder. Gohan turned and then flew into the air as Naruto's foot connected with his face. Naruto weaved a few signs and took a deep breath. _Water Style: Liquid Bullets!_ Naruto fired the attacks and Gohan took the brunt of them, the Saiyan boy grimacing in pain as they hit him. Gohan then disappeared, and Naruto stood silently, listening for the slightest sound that would alert him of the boy's approach. Naruto heard the boy's footsteps and he swung around to attack the boy with a kunai when Naruto jerked back in agony when Gohan's fist collided with his chest. Gohan then struck Naruto many times, the speed of the attacks unable to be followed. Naruto grunted in agony as blood flowed from his mouth. Gohan felt the air shudder as Naruto's eyes went that cold red again. He roared, and the aura reappeared as well. Gohan froze in fear as Naruto snarled. "My turn!"

Gohan was thrown forward from a kick to the back as Naruto appeared behind him. Gohan landed on his feet and set up a guard as he saw Naruto vanish. _So fast! I can't beat him like this!_ Gohan thought as Naruto swung a clawed hand at his face. Gohan shouted, and Naruto was blown back by a blast of energy as Gohan's hair went blonde and his eyes green. Naruto smiled and ran at him. Gohan met Naruto head on, and the two clashed, attacking and retreating. Goku sat and watched the two go at it, and chuckled as he saw himself and Vegeta fighting. The fight lasted most of the second week, and it only stopped because the boys had passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Vegeta was staring at the Earth below them, lost in a sea of turmoil, and confusion. The..._thing_ that had taken over the boy's body sent him, the Prince of Saiyans, into a delirious state where the only thing he could feel was fear. Vegeta clenched his teeth and snarled. Trunks came up behind him, "Vegeta...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what does it look like?!" Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms and staring out into the sky. The sun was setting, and there was an ominous feeling to the air...as if they were being watched. Vegeta shrugged off the feeling and practiced manipulating his energy levels, something he often did in order to think clearly.

Piccolo sensed the Saiyan's uneasiness. And it scared the Namekian because it was so _unlike_ him to act like that. But seeing Naruto become so demon-like had certainly awaken him from a sense of slumber. Piccolo then felt Nail's consciousness appear within his own.

_I thought you had merged?_

_I have somewhat, I can only say a few things every now and again._

_Well what is it this time?_

_That boy Vegeta fought earlier...I remember one of the legends from our village._

_What was it about?_

_They say that every few millennia or so a mysterious element wielding warrior would just, pop up, on any number of the surrounding planets. And that his mission was to test out that planet's strongest warriors._

_So what does that have to do with the boy?_

_The description and the boy share two major things in common, one...that weird Ki that he calls Chakra and two...that metal headband. All of the warriors had that same kind of headband._

Piccolo sat and pondered what Nail had said as he felt the warrior's consciousness disappear. The Namekian soon gave up, and went to sleep.

Later that night the wind shifted, and something foul entered the atmosphere. A dark shadow stepped onto the Lookout and chuckled, "Well, well, well! Looks like the warriors are all asleep...time to wake them up!" The shadow shouted and the area flashed a bright green light as an explosion rocked the Lookout. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks instantly appeared in front of the man.

"Hey nutcase what's the big idea?" Vegeta snarled, preparing to attack.

"Oh Vegeta...don't tell me you've forgotten?" The man said. Vegeta squinted in the darkness and his mouth hit the floor in shock.

"C-Cell?"

"That's right!" Cell laughed as he kicked Vegeta in the stomach, fired a Ki blast in Trunks' face and punched Piccolo in the throat. The three warriors collapsed to the ground unconscious and Cell felt a foreign energy. "What's this?" He asked himself, noticing the blood on the ground not ten feet away from him. Suddenly an intense burst of power radiate from the blood, and Cell pulled a vial from his wing. He scraped up what he could of the liquid and chuckled as he flew off into the night. This was going to be an interesting game...

Speaking of which...what should he call it? Cell smiled as his mind thought of a name.

"The Cell Games...I like that..." He laughed as he soared out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the chamber Goku could sense the malice from outside. Something was wrong, and he wanted to go outside and see, but if he left the chamber there was no going back. So all he could do was train, and hopefully the feeling he had would go away in time. Goku quickly set to waking the boys from their sleep, and told them to spar a little more.

"But there's going to be a catch this time," Goku said, taking off his jacket. Naruto looked puzzled while Gohan's eyes lit up like fireworks in the night sky. "I'm going to fight you both at the same time. The goal, take me out. Doesn't matter how you do it, just do it." Naruto quickly used his newfound speed to run up to Goku and grab him from behind while Gohan yelled and charged at Goku, a Ki blast ready to fire from his hand. Goku smiled and gripped Naruto's shirt, flipping him in front as the Ki blast struck him in the back. Naruto winced and Gohan hesitated, stunned by the sudden turnaround made by his father. Goku then vanished, and Gohan was struck by a flurry of punches and kicks. The sudden force of the attacks had caught him off guard, and he took the full brunt of the barrage. Naruto snarled and leapt into the air, wove a few signs and said, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" A giant ball of flame leapt from his mouth and Goku ducked, the fire singeing his clothes along the backside. Goku looked up to see Naruto raising his fist for a punch that would surely knock out the Saiyan. Goku stepped to the left and Naruto's fist collided with the ground, leaving a crater which quickly vanished. Naruto used his momentum to swing his leg up and clipped the Saiyan in the jaw. Goku flipped back and floated in the air. Suddenly he felt the air shift and Goku was blasted into the ground by a Ki explosion. Gohan charged his Ki, a bright yellow light forming between his hands as he raised them above his head.

"**Masenko**!" He shouted, and the beam fired, the energy from the attack fluctuating the air into a vacuum.

Goku's eyes widened as he placed his hands at his side and screamed, "**Kamehameha**!" as he thrust the forward at the attack. The two beams collided, and a bright light filled their eyes as the beams exploded. Naruto used the brightness as an opportunity to grab Goku from behind. But when the light dulled, he froze as Goku held a kunai to the back of his head.

"Aren't you the clever little sneak?" Naruto chuckled.

"I should say the same..." Goku said, noticing the sharp point of the kunai held by the clone standing behind him.

Gohan came up beside Goku and held a Ki charged hand at his father. There was a moment of silence.

"I think we know who won Dad." Gohan said, panting heavily. Goku smiled, and yelled, an explosion blowing both Gohan and Naruto into the air. Goku appeared next to them and elbowed them both in the stomach, making both boys throw up and slam into the ground. Goku then grabbed the boys by their shirts and tossed them to the floor. Naruto winced as his cracked ribs were healed by the Kyubi.

Goku seemed worried, Naruto noticed. And the Saiyan was...on edge for some strange reason.

"Time's up." He said, walking to the exit. Naruto was stunned, had it been a year already? But he didn't question the Saiyan, and simply followed close behind him.

Outside they beheld a gruesome sight. Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo were lying on the ground unconscious. "Guys what happened here?!" Goku shouted.

"Cell..." Vegeta whispered. Goku growled, then roared, causing the air to shudder as he violently transformed into a Super Saiyan. Naruto shivered as he felt the raw power emit off the Saiyan in waves. Naruto felt the Kyubi stir from his slumber.

**_Can't you do something to shut this idiot up? I'm trying to sleep here!_**

_Shut up damned fox._

Naruto stood there in a shocked silence. He watched the bloodied Vegeta stand up, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "B-boy..." Vegeta whispered, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I don't know who you are and right now I really don't care...but I hope you taught Kakarot some of your techniques..."

Naruto gulped in fear, remembering to have not taught anything about his Jutsu.

Suddenly before he could respond, the little black man appeared and said, "Cell has given out the warning! You all must leave immediately!" He handed the wounded warriors Sensu beans, and disappeared. Naruto gulped in fear. Sure, he had become stronger but he still felt powerless against the raw power of the Saiyans.

**_If you need me...I will come to your_**_ **aid.**_

For once, Naruto felt reassured by the demon's words. And Naruto swallowed bile as Goku lifted him into the air, and flew towards the East.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, i'm sure y'all are pretty pissed at me! I've been busy and I haven't had the time to sit down and write. I'm working on the finale of the story right now, and I'll update y'all with more soon. I promise!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The wind flipped through Naruto's hair. There, standing before him was the being known as Cell. And beneath the bug-like humanoid were humans, all very strong…and _very dead_. Some of the bodies had missing appendages. Cell chuckled.

"Well, well you've finally arrived! I was beginning to think that you would never show up!"

A man with spiky red hair stood behind the arena's pillars, watching carefully. Goku growled, a ripple of his power in the air. Naruto felt a shiver down his spine as a hand clasped his shoulder. He looked up to see the red haired man standing behind him.

"Goku…" the man said, pointing at Naruto, "Who is this? He is not from our planet."

"This is Naruto…Android 16." Goku said, controlling his anger as best he could. Naruto could sense uneasiness in the air, but he couldn't tell why, he was too busy trying to recognize that familiar energy in the air.

_**That bastard…**_ the Fox growled.

_What's wrong?_ Naruto asked, a queasy feeling forming at the pit of his stomach.

_**You'll be fine…don't worry.**_ But to Naruto, the Fox seemed to be reassuring itself rather than him. Naruto became very uncomfortable. Suddenly Goku asked Android 16,

"Where are 17 and 18?"

"They have assimilated. I was too late."

Goku gnashed his teeth, trying not to fly into a rage. Cell chuckled.

"Who wants to be the first to die?"

Vegeta flashed forward with surprising speed and thrust his hand outward, a burst of Ki engulfing Cell.

"Too easy!" Vegeta said, an evil smile across his face. The Saiyan warrior turned to leave when he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You're too hasty Vegeta."

Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Cell kicked him. Cell raised his hand, preparing a Ki blast.

"Die Vegeta!"

The energy leapt from his hands, and exploded on contact. But Vegeta was still there, staring in shock as he looked upon Naruto, who decided to deflect the blast at the last second, using the Fox's aura to gain extreme agility. Cell stood in frozen shock as Goku shoved a foot in Cells chest, sending him flying into the pillars. Naruto helped up Vegeta, who shook off the boy's help and limped over to the rest of the warriors. Goku decided to wait with Naruto, watching if Cell would decide to come back.

Cell was dazed, and his body shook all over. This is what he was waiting for, a fighter that could defeat him in actual hand to hand combat. He thought it was Goku, but no, this child with the strange energy that deflected his blast by merely standing in front of his hands…that was _power!_ Cell stood up, allowing himself a moment or two before he walked back to the arena.

Naruto and Goku tensed up as Cell appeared in the distance.

"He's not even hurt!" Naruto said, his eyes wide in shock.

"You think that someone like Cell could be defeated that easily? Think again Naruto." Goku replied, taking a defensive position.

"Well, well! This has taken an interesting turn! Not only is there a warrior fit to fight me, there are _two!_" Cell said, clapping his hands.

Cell leapt at Goku with blinding speed, so fast that Naruto couldn't keep track of him. Suddenly Goku raised his hands and fired off a Ki blast, and then fired more. Cell dodged every one of them. Naruto could feel the air shimmer before Cell reached him and the shinobi weaved signs.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

An explosion of fire and heat lit up the arena, and Naruto leapt out of the attack just in time to see Cell kick him in the throat. Naruto went numb, and flew into the ground. Goku's hair went bright gold as he transformed and charged Cell, his speed now matching the evil villain's. Cell laughed,

"That's it! Show me your power!"

Cell yelled, and a blast of energy hit Goku broadside. The Saiyan grunted and jumped back. _Naruto!_ He thought, and looked into the direction of the young boy. Cell saw this, and immediately went after him.

"No!" He shouted, and chased after him. Android 16 quickly tackled Cell and Goku grabbed Cell, restraining him from the helpless kid.

_**What are you doing?! **_The Fox snarled, glaring angrily at Naruto._** Wake up you stupid brat!**_

_Shut up…damned Fox…_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see Gohan, Goku, and the android restraining Cell. Suddenly Naruto could sense an incoming danger.

"Get away from Cell!" Naruto yelled. They froze, and Cell smiled. Suddenly he broke his hands free and said, "Chidori Nagashi!" A cage of lightning formed around the warriors and they were electrocuted. Their screams of agony filling the air. Naruto wove signs.

_Wind Style: Hurricane Blade!_

Naruto used his Chakra to twist and mold the air around him into a violently rotating sword of wind. Naruto grabbed the weapon with both hands and leapt into the air, swinging down onto the cage of lightning. An explosion of energy caused all warriors to fly into the ground, while Naruto and Cell landed gracefully on their feet.

"How do you have Ninjutsu?!" Naruto growled, shifting his feet and bracing himself for anything.

Cell chuckled, "So _you_ are the one who has this power! Interesting!"

Naruto could feel the Fox growing restless, banging against his cage and raising a fuss. Naruto clenched his teeth together, ignoring the tremendous pain. Cell weaved signs, and a fissure appeared in the ground, racing towards the Android and Goku and Gohan. Naruto leapt towards them, grabbing them and throwing them out of the way as a giant fireball flew towards Naruto. Cell snickered as the attack hit Naruto dead on. The smoke cleared and the shinobi was gone.

"Fledglings…" He muttered, turning his back towards the Android. Suddenly Cell felt the vibrations of the air behind him.

"What?!" He cried as he turned to see Naruto kick him in the throat. Naruto smirked and helped up his allies. Goku stood up, brushing the dirt off of himself while helping an unconscious Gohan get behind cover. 16 stood, frozen as he scanned for Cell's life force. Suddenly 16 was paralyzed, unable to move. Cell kicked over the Android's body, clasping his head.

"One down…" Cell threw the head into the smoke. Naruto heard a clanging sound, and looked in horror towards 16's head. Goku snarled, and instantly went Super Saiyan. Leaping into the smoke. Goku fired off a Ki blast and Cell deflected it. Cell punched Goku, making the Saiyan hesitate for a split second. Cell flashed behind Goku and grabbed his arms, restraining him. Goku yelled and his energy exploded, releasing him from Cell's grip. Cell snarled and grabbed Goku's legs, spinning in a circle and throwing him into the air. Cell crouched, listening for the Saiyan's approach. A bright blue light appeared above him as he heard Goku.

"_Ka…Me!"_

Cell stared in shock as he heard the familiar words of his enemy's attack.

"_Ha…Me!"_

Goku was near full charge, and he watched Cell carefully. Suddenly a pain in his chest caused him to grimace. His heart was still not healed completely. _I have to end this now! _He thought. Goku flashed in front of Cell and screamed,

"_HAAAAA!" _The energy flew from his hands and engulfed Cell completely. And Cell's power level vanished. Goku panted heavily, exhausted from the attack and glad that Cell was gone. Goku gasped as he felt a sharp prick in his back, and he felt his energy leaving him.

"Nice try Goku. I win this time." Cell said, bloody and beaten. Goku felt his consciousness slipping away as the android absorbed him.

Naruto was trying to awaken Gohan when he felt the sheer power.

_****_"What is this?!" he cried, staggering under the weight of the enormous energy. Suddenly Naruto saw a large shadow pass over him.

And it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Cell smiled darkly, having rid himself of that pathetic Saiyan. _Such _power!_ I wonder if that strange boy will have an even greater effect?_ Cell looked into the sky, and noticed that it had become very dark, darker than the night itself. The air around him became very cold and he shuddered as an evil presence made itself known. _What is this?!_ He thought, shielding himself from the debris flying past him.

"_**So you are the unlucky soul to have brought me out?"**_

Cell became paralyzed with fear as he looked into the smoke, and saw a face that sent his mind into conniptions.

The Fox, in Naruto's form, smiled and shifted it's feet. _**"C'mon now! Don't be shy, step up to home plate!"**_ The Fox vanished, and Cell didn't even feel the vibrations in the air as the Fox appeared behind him and slammed it's fist into Cell's head. Cell tumbled into the ground and shot up into the air.

"What are you?!" Cell cried, charging his Ki for an attack. The Fox smiled.

"_**I am Death!" **_

Cell shouted and the attack left his hands, its size many times over Naruto's. The energy hit the Fox, and a bright light flared up as it exploded. Cell panted, smiling in his victory over what would have been his defeat.

"_**Is that seriously your best?"**_

Cell froze in horror as the Fox wiped off Naruto's shoulders, standing amidst a giant crater.

"_**You aren't even capable of scratching me."**_

Cell began to panic, and fired off multiple high-energy attacks. Each one of them struck the demon directly in the chest, but not a one seemed to do any form of harm. Cell leapt forward, swinging his fist down faster than the eye could see. The Fox caught it with his hand, and snickered.

"_**No wonder you people are weak. You have no intent to kill!"**_

Cell yelled, "Die you bastard!" and suddenly his chakra exploded, leaving behind another crater. Cell gasped. The Fox laughed,

"_**You don't deserve my Chakra! Die now, in vain."**_ Naruto lifted his hand, red energy pouring out of his fingertips. Concentrating in the center of his palm. A loud whistling noise filled the air, then it became a constant hum. Cell became frozen as the Fox pointed it straight at his face.

"Stop!"

The Fox looked towards the direction of the Saiyan warrior's offspring, and felt the air crackle with energy.

_**This boy…!**_

Gohan had become alit with golden light and electricity. The boy seemed to be struggling, as if trying to release some unknown power. The ground beneath the boy began to crack, and both Cell and the Fox stood watching as the boy released un-measureable amounts of power.

"Cell...! You…will _pay!_"

Suddenly Gohan shouted and all the energy around him condensed, a shockwave of power rippling through the air. The Fox became startled when he felt the boy's energy.

_**That's…he could actually become a **_**threat!**

Gohan growled, electricity crackling through the air. The Fox smiled, and released Cell, shoving him towards the Saiyan teenager. Gohan smirked, and vanished. Cell felt around, looking for the boy's energy and turned to block the incoming flurry of punches and kicks. Gohan yelled, and Ki left his hands, striking Cell directly in his chest. Cell snarled in agony as he shoved his foot into Gohan's shoulder. A loud crack split the air as the boy's shoulder shattered.

Both warriors retreated into the distance, still staying within Ki range. The Fox felt as if he should do something, merely in order to shake things up a bit for some more entertainment. He shook his head, deciding against it. He wouldn't be here for much longer anyway.

Cell was agonized. How could this child, one who was so weak compared to his father, send him into a corner?! He wouldn't stand for it! He would not lose to this brat! He looked into the distance, and saw the boy shift his feet, and place his remaining good arm behind him.

"_Ka…Me…!"_

Cell quickly placed his hands behind him and started charging his Kamehameha.

"_Ha..Me…!"_

Cell leapt his hands forward.

"_Kamehameha!"_

"_HAAAA!" _

The beams collided, flinging sparks and debris everywhere. The Fox shielded Naruto from the energy, and he watched with extreme interest as the attacks fought for dominance over one another, as if they were alive.

Gohan gritted his teeth, feeling his attack growing weaker by the second as Cell pushed harder and harder. The sweat dripped off of the boy's head and into his eyes, his vision blurring. Gohan felt himself being pushed back with the force of Cell's attack. Gohan guessed that he could only hold on for a minute more, if he was lucky.

Cell could sense this weakness as well, and began to push with all his might, taking a step or two forward at a time. Cell smiled, with this he would be able to exterminate the Saiyans and take over the planet.

The Fox began to worry, feeling the sheer surge of power coming from Cell. The Saiyan would not last much longer. But he could not do anything about it, fearing that his host might become injured in the process.

Gohan was on his last legs, slowly giving away to the feeling of emptiness as his Ki ran low. _Dad…I'm so sorry…_

_There's no need to be sorry! You can win this!_

Gohan was shocked as he heard his Father's voice, but didn't turn his head around to look. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder.

_Let's do this…together!_

"Together!" Gohan muttered, an unending energy flowing into him through his father's hands. Cell roared,

"Die Saiyan!" and with that he poured the last of his energy into his attack.

_Now!_ Goku yelled. Gohan released the pent up energy with one solid burst. "HAAAAA!"

Cell was overcome with the energy and he screamed in agony as he crumbled into ash.

The Fox smiled.

_**(A few hours later)**_

Gohan had gathered the Dragon Balls, and he raised his hands into the air.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you!"

The sky grew dark, and lightning struck the ground as the Dragon Balls raised into the air, glowing brightly. Suddenly a large figure appeared between them and said in a loud voice,

"**What is your wish?"**

"_**Is that you? Old friend?" **_ The Fox asked, staring up at the divine dragon.

"**Kyuubi? What are you doing here again?"**

"_**I'm here to fulfill this brat's wishes." **_ The Fox said, pointing at his host. The dragon looked closely at Naruto.

"**He's just like your old man…"**

The dragon sat, and thought for the longest while. When he finally spoke he said,

"**This once…I will grant him his request. And it shall not count as the wish for which the Saiyan's have summoned me for."**

The Fox made Naruto bow, _**"Get us out of here. And make sure we don't remember a thing."**_

The dragon's eyes lit up, and his voice echoed throughout their minds.

"**Your wish…has been granted."**

Naruto lit up like the sun, and then vanished.

* * *

"Wake up Naruto! You stupid blockhead!"

Naruto felt a sharp pain as Sakura clobbered him in the face.

"Owowow! That hurts Sakura!"

Sakura crossed her arms, "I don't care, let's go back. Captain Yamato is calling us."

Sakura sprinted into the forest and vanished. For some reason, Naruto felt the he had had the weirdest dream yet...but he couldn't be too sure.

He looked back at what used to be Orochimaru's hideout, where Sasuke had vanished before his very eyes.

_Don't worry Sasuke. _Naruto thought as he chased after Sakura.

_I'll bring you home!_


End file.
